


Band on the Run

by BohemianBeth



Series: Four Magical Misfits [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, References to Yellow Submarine, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, four magical misfits verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Set in the Four Magical Misfits verse, join the original Fab Four: Paul, John, George and Ringo on an adventure onboard a yellow submarine as they embark on a quest to find the legendary Fountain of Dreams.
Series: Four Magical Misfits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421443
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	Band on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic about the Beatles. I'm a big Beatles fan, but I know more about Queen, so I'll be learning along the way as write this. The story will mostly be told from Paul's POV with a little bit from John. Ringo and George will be in it of course and maybe they'll get a few chapters in their POVs too. We'll see. You don't have to read my Queen story Four Magical Misfits, but this story takes place in that universe. All you need to know is that in this world there are magical creatures living in multiple "civilizations", some safer and more free than others depending on your magic status. Like Misfits, the timeline probably won't make much sense, but just bare with me for the sake of a compelling story starring iconic British rockstars who everyone loves (and if you don't love the Beatles, I'll see you in hell bish)!!!

_Summer 1957, Fae Civilization..._

_Paul's POV_

_...Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her..._

"What do you have there, McCartney?" Noah snickered as he snatched my notebook from me. "Another silly love song?" 

"What's it to you?" I grabbed it back from the bully. 

"You're never gonna find your soulmate, you know that. And you stop that song writing. You're a fae, not a muse." He laughed. 

"I think the civilization could always use some music. If everyone here would just get their heads of the clouds for once they'd realize that." It was a bit impossible to do when you literally live in the clouds, but I digress. 

"Music is for losers like you." Noah pushed me down and I sank lower into the fluffy white consistency below me. "Seriously though you know what they do to muses in the civilizations that are dumb enough to place values in music. They torture 'em. Lock them up and abuse them eight days a week. You don't wanna get caught up in that nastiness. Best to stay up here in our civilization where it's safe for everyone."

"There's only seven days in a week, Noah, you nitwit." I pointed out. I stretched out my wings, and clawed my way out of the sunken cloud, shaking the remaining white particles off my body. 

"Listen, some mates and I are heading out to Strawberry Fields to play wingless frisbee. Wanna join us or are you too chicken?" 

I was afraid to ask. "What the bloody hell is wingless frisbee?" 

"You've never heard of the wingless challenges? Everyone's doing it. You should spend less time writing in that notebook of yours and get caught up on the latest trends. Basically, we tie each other's wings down so we can't fly. " Noah explained. "Then we--"

"--No thanks. I'll pass." Who in their right mind would ever want to tie down their wings? Faes travel by flying from cloud to cloud. If we can't fly, then we'll fall to one of the many land civilizations down below. I shuddered. Some sounded pleasant, like the muse civilization, but others were outright horrifying. Plus in between each civilization down there was a no man's land known as the outskirts. In these dense woods demons stalked prey and hunters kidnapped magical creatures and treated them no better than animals. No, my life was up here. So up here in the clouds I shall stay. 

"Your loss." Noah murmured. "By the way Lucy will be there. I thought you might want to impress her. It's quite obvious you have a crush on her." 

More than just a crush. I believed that Lucy Lauren Evergreen, the girl who had no clue I existed, was my soulmate. My soul mark was marked by her initials: LLE. Who else could it be? It had to be Lucy. She was an absolute angel, smiling as she went for her daily morning fly across the sky and shaping the clouds like diamonds as she zoomed through them. I couldn't get her beauty out of my mind. Too bad whenever I showed up to her house and got the nerve to come to her door, no reply. In fact, she flew hand in hand with another man a lot. Each time I saw that man in my place, I nearly died. 

"Will Lucy's boyfriend be attending this frisbee game?" I asked. 

"Nah, he's too lame to do the wingless challenge. I think Lucy might be looking for a new lad who's up for a little adventure." Noah tempted. "What do you say?" 

I would certainly regret this, and my late mother would scold me for agreeing to something so reckless, but against my better judgement.. "I say game on!" 

***

Strawberry Fields got its name from the reddish color of the clouds against pinkish sky in the setting sun. Noah and two other boys were waiting for me. Lucy was nowhere in sight. Was this a setup? I should have known better. Cautiously, I flew toward them landing atop a particularly puffy cloud. I stumbled before getting my footing. 

"You made it, Paul! We were making bets with Noah on whether or not you'd show up!" Billy exclaimed. "You proved us wrong. Good for you! Are you ready for some fun." 

I noticed that all three of the faes had their wings bound together by tight coils of rope. There was no way any of them could fly unless they untied it. I gulped and stared down into the void below the clouds, a spiraling world of falling unknowns. Why did people do this wingless thing for entertainment? 

"Hey boys!" Lucy floated down from above brilliantly smiling and I forget all of my woes. "Sorry I'm late. I just got caught up in this good book I was reading. Hello Noah. Hello Billy. Hello Liam. Hello....um...Gosh, I swear I know your name. You're the little cutie who sits behind me in maths class and always hums a pretty tune under his breath. It's...John right?" 

I was just too flushed by Lucy calling me a cutie to correct her. The snickers of the others boys told her she was wrong. "No, that's not right, is it? It's....George! No, no. That's not it either. Oh, it's on the type of my tongue. It's um Ri--"

"--Paul. My name is Paul. Paul McCartney." I finally blurted. 

"Paul. Paul McCartney. I like it." Lucy nodded. "I'm Lucy."

"I know." I stated. Darn it! That sounded daft. "I mean um it's good to meet you. You're very beautiful. I mean...um...Hi." 

"Hi." She giggled. 

"Alright enough of this nonsense. Let's get to the frisbee already!" Noah interrupted. "McCartney, Lucy, you know the rules. No wings." He threw the ropes at us. "Get tying."

Now it suddenly felt more real. "You really think this is a good idea?" I asked hesitantly picking up the rope. 

"Oh c'mon Paul. It'll be so much fun! We'll get to feel like humans. No wings. No flying. I love reading about other creatures and now I get to experience it firsthand." Lucy insisted. She tied back her wings without a second thought. Noah gave the rope a tug to make sure it was secure and she couldn't wiggle free. 

"Well Paul wants to be a muse. Muses don't have wings." Liam teased. 

"I'm happy to be a fae." I said tentatively tying my wings back. "What do you like to read about, Lucy?" 

"Oh well recently I got invested in this book about the Fountain of Dreams. The legend foretells that it's hidden deep in the Sea of Sirens. If you're brave enough to reach it, then you'll be able to make a wish. The wish will only be granted if you're pure of heart." She explained. "Isn't that amazing?" 

"Wow! Do you think it's true?" I proclaimed. 

"I hope so. I'd wish for a pegasus." Lucy fantasized. "What would you wish for?"

 _'A kiss.'_ I thought smittenly. 

"I'd wish that every day was Taco Tuesday." Billy announced. 

"Enough chattering! Let's play!" Liam interrupted. "Noah, why don't you go first?" 

"Alright!" Noah tossed the frisbee making it land on an adjacent cloud. "Here goes nothing." With a deep breath, Noah ran an leapt to the other cloud, easily passing over the gap that could lead to his doom. "YEAH!" He held the frisbee up over his head like a trophy. Then he sent it hurling back at us. I caught the propelling disk just in time before it smacked me in the head. 

"Your turn, Paul." Liam encouraged. 

This was not a good idea, but if I backed out now I would look like a fool in front of Lucy. I purposefully threw the frisbee weakly so that it plopped down on the edge of the cloud. No jumping necessary. "Oh look at that." I said walking over and taking the frisbee. "Who's next?"

"Hang on." Billy frowned. "That's hardly a throw. Try again."

"Eh, what do you expect? We all know Paul would throw like a sissy." Noah chuckled. 

My anger got the best of me, and I hurled the frisbee in Noah's direction with a force strong enough to knock him out. In an attempt to catch the projectile, the fae stumbled. "Oh no!" I gasped in the realization that he could fall. Thank goodness Noah only tripped back and sunk into the cloud. "What the hell, McCartney? You trying to kill me?" 

"Still think I throw like a sissy?" I challenged. 

"No, I don't, but I do think you're a big coward. Why don't you jump over here and prove yourself? C'mon McCartney, be a man!" Noah cried. 

"You'll be fine, Paul. It's not that far of a jump." Lucy said. 

I guess I had no choice now. How hard could it be? If Noah the Neanderthal could make it across to the other cloud safely, then so could I. So with a steadying breath, I made my way to the edge of the cloud, and I took a harrowing jump. For a moment I believed I would make it as the soft puffs of the other cloud came into view sparkling beneath the orange glint of the sun. Only I sunk not into that cloud but toward the ground. I was falling! 

It all happened so quickly that I panicked and was unable to react in a timely manner. Lucy screamed as I tumbled below the cloud unable to do anything but look up and watch as she became nothing more than a fading diamond in the sky. Time caught up to me, and I desperately tried to untie my wings, but it was much too late. I was spiraling downward so swiftly, I could barely breathe or cry out. Was this how it all would end? Would I end up like lonely Eleanor Rigby? Or Father McKenzie? I didn't want that. My mother past too early, but she would have wanted me to outlive her. 

With a thump, I hit the ground below me. I definitely broke some bones. Everything hurt and I could barely move. I groaned and looked around at my new surroundings. Down here the world was very different from the bright and vibrant rainbow sky and assortment of clouds. No, this strange place was dark with nothing but thickets of trees popping out in every direction blocking all the light. I cursed out realizing how much trouble I was in. Who would find me? How would I get home? 

"You alright, lad?" A nasally voice called out. "That looked like a nasty fall you took. Here let me see if I can help you."

I had never encountered a wingless creature before, but this boy wasn't frightening at all. In fact apart from his back being bare of wings, he looked entirely normal. He had kind brown eyes and a hair style with wispy bangs very similar to the way I wore mine. The kind of help I needed was medical, but much to my surprise this stranger began to sing. The song was beautiful, but there was an unworldly hue of light that seemed to exert off from his skin as he sang. 

_"There are places I'll remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone, and some remain_

_All these places had their moments_

_With lovers and friends, I still can recall_

_Some are dead, and some are living_

_In my life, I've loved them all...."_

"That's a lovely melody." I murmured, surprised with the ease that I could now sit up. Suddenly, all of my pain had eased. I could move. Apart from my wings which were still tied, and one of them badly sprained, I was good as new. How was that possible? I looked to my new friend for answers, but he had collapsed. Who was the hurt one again? I untied my wings, wincing as I stretched out the hurt one. It would be a while until I could fly again. But even then I wouldn't want to leave this boy who had come to my aid all alone in these scary woods? What could I do? I gently shook him. "Hey! Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and exhaled. "I feel fine." He gasped. "Just a bit tired. Using magic winds you like that. You're welcome by the way. I'll heal your wings when I gain some of my energy back and then you can be well on your way. Can't do too much at time or it drains me." 

"Y-You're a muse!" I realized. 

"I prefer the name John, but yes. Do you have a name? Or should I just call you fae?"

"I'm Paul, and thank you for saving me, John. Do you mind telling me where I am?" I had no intentions of staying wherever this was, but it was always good to be aware of one's location. 

"You're in the outskirts." John confirmed my fears. 

Well that settled it. As soon as my wing was healed, I'd fly back home and away from the danger that lurked in these ominous woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if this is a decent first chapter, but I haven't been that motivated to write lately because of everything that's been going on with the pandemic, so it's good enough for me. I promise it'll get better as the other Beatles are introduced and the plot commences. Did I recycle the name Noah as the bully from my other story My Fairy King? Maybe. Who cares. He and the other faes won't be in this story any longer. The description of the Fae Civilization was weak I know, but most of the story won't take place there at all. Bare with me as I get out this exposition. I'll be alternating my quarantine time between this story and a darker verse of the Blind AU so look forward to that. Also Zoom University starts Monday. Now I can add to my resume that I'm attending the same school as Harvard students. 😂 In all seriousness, stay safe in this troubling time!!! Love you all!💞


End file.
